


Sunshine in Your Eyes

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M, found this gathering dust on google drive last night. imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: genis drags mithos to altamira and they have a good time together! that's it! that's all! nothing more to it!
Relationships: Genis Sage/Mithos Yggdrasill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine in Your Eyes

Altamira--the greatest city on the face of Tethe’alla, if you asked Zelos, at least. Genis personally had more interest in Sybak and its extensive libraries, which were probably even better than the ones at the Palmacosta Academy, and he still gave it the occasional longing thought despite what had happened to him and his sister there. He still had to admit that Altamira was pretty incredible anyways, even if that did mean agreeing with Zelos. Iselia had a small festival that took place at the end of every summer that all the townspeople had celebrated with gusto, and that had been the absolute peak of his idea of a fun vacation break, up until the first time they'd stepped foot into Altamira's amusement park.

Running around and going on all the rides on his own had been fun, but there'd definitely still been something missing from the experience. But now he'd figured it out--running around with someone had been the really fun part of Iselia's summer festival.

They had a little bit of free time between their objectives--or rather, Zelos had whined about how he needed a break enough that everyone else had relented--and now they were back on Altamira for the day, and Genis had convinced the team to bring Mithos along with them, too. If  _ anyone _ needed a fun day, he did, and even if no one else considered him part of the team, Genis did.

“...I didn’t even know this place was on Altamira,” Mithos said, his eyes wide as he stared at absolutely everything--Genis had felt equally overwhelmed when he’d first walked in here. “Is it really okay for us to be here?”

“Sure! If anyone complains, we get to tell them we know the guy who runs this whole place, anyways.” It was still amazing the second time, but at least they weren’t both trying to look at everything at the same time--that meant they wouldn’t get separated. “What do you want to try riding first?”

“Umm…” There was a lot to choose from--other than the obvious things like the big rollercoaster and ferris wheel, there were teacup rides, a big multi-person swing, a carousel, and that wasn’t even covering all the stalls around the paths with workers calling out to people in the crowd to get them to come and try whatever game they had set up, and food stands that were all colorful enough to look like they could’ve been game stalls of their own. Mithos was still trying to take all of it in, and Genis just grinned--he was so happy he had the chance to share this with his friend. “What...do you want to do first, Genis?”

“Whatever you want to try first.” Mithos frowned at him, and Genis just snickered. “Really, though, it’s all fun! We can start from anywhere, so don’t worry about it too much.”

“Hmm…” The rollercoaster passed nearby, its riders screaming at the top of their lungs. “...What’s the slowest one?”

“Yeah, I think the rollercoaster’s a little too much too. Let’s go on the ferris wheel!” Genis grabbed Mithos’s hand and pointed up at the big wheel. “We can go all the way to the top. Flying on the Rheiairds is cool and all, but you never really get to appreciate the view on them…”

“It also looks like it’s actually meant to be ridden by more than one person at a time.” Mithos smiled. “Not that I’m complaining about flying with you, I promise. But that does look good, so let’s go.”

“Yeah!” Genis tugged Mithos through the crowd, trying to find the end of the line to the ferris wheel. “Sylvarant never had anything like this, so when we got here the first time, it was a lot for me, too. Luckily, now I know everything there possibly is to know about this place, so you can just ask me anything!”

“Really?” Mithos’s smile broke into a just-a-little-bit impish grin. “What’s that rollercoaster’s top speed?”

Genis grinned right back. “120mph. Me and Regal were talking about the technicals a while back. You can’t get me that easy!”

Mithos just laughed a little. “I didn’t think I could. It really is impressive how much you know, even about somewhere like this. Where should we go after?”

“Hmm…” Their walk continued, weaving through the crowd. “How about we go to one of the prize stalls and I’ll win you something. And then we can get snacks and cotton candy, and…”

“Aren’t stalls like that rigged so you can’t win from them?”

“...I’ll worry about that when it happens!”

“You can always just use your magic to give it a little nudge, if you need to.”

“I dunno if I should cheat...and I don’t actually know if I can do something like that without an incantation, anyways.”

“Well, I’m happy even with just the idea that you’d be willing to for me." Mithos's smile was sort of like the sun, in that Genis couldn't look at it for very long without his face getting hot. "I mean it. There's so much you've done for me, just by thinking of me the way you do."

"Yeah, well, I think anyone who's not thinking of you is stupid." They finally reached the line, and it wasn't as long as Genis had been worried it would be. "Maybe I'll try for one anyways. Or if there's anything else you want?"

Mithos shook his head. "I'm already happy enough getting to do something like this at all. I’ve never seen a crowd this big and happy before. I guess I didn’t think it was possible before now.”

Genis looked out at the crowd--he’d marveled at it the first time, but talking to Mithos really did put it in perspective. Mithos would’ve never had the chance to see this when he was drifting across the planet with his sister, and the whole population of Iselia was smaller than the amount of people currently in this one single section of Altamira. There was music playing over speakers at the tops of poles, but it could hardly be heard over screams of excitement from the more intense rides and people talking to one another--conversations just like the one they were having right now, happy chatter about where to go next and let’s do this and we should try this one, but shouldn’t we get something to eat first? It reminded him of when he, Lloyd, and Colette had walked through the fair together last year, but on a much bigger scale.

More than anything, he was happy he got to do this with Mithos. “Me neither, but I’m glad it is.”

They kept chatting in line about nothing in particular, and soon enough it was their turn to get onto the ferris wheel, and they stepped into the carriage. There was really only enough space for two people at a time, even people as small as the two of them, and the attendant told them not to rock the seat before locking them in. It was surprisingly quiet inside, with the din of the crowd no longer quite so overpowering, and Genis watched Mithos as he continued to stare out at the crowd through the window. 

Their carriage started to move, and both of them looked forward, out towards the open ocean, a deep and glorious blue. It wasn’t like it was their first time seeing the ocean ever--of course not, they’d flown over it just to get here in the first place--but seeing it side-by-side like this was new. There was only quiet now, just the two of them and the endless expanse of sky and sea before them, no Rheairds roaring at them or other people shouting directions at them for where to fly, and it was far more peaceful than any other time Genis had gotten a chance to see it. For the first time, he got to  _ admire _ it, the way it sparkled in the light and faded into the sky at the horizon line. He knew the hows and whys of light refraction and what made the ocean and sky blue and how the moon was what controlled the tides, but no amount of technical knowledge could really measure up to just appreciating how beautiful something was on its own.

So he glanced over to Mithos, who had apparently already been looking at him. “Something wrong?”

Mithos looked conflicted for a moment, but then he spoke. “I...lied earlier.”

“Huh?”

“There is something I want right now, but it felt a little too embarrassing to say it around all those people.” Mithos looked down, staring at his hands neatly folded on his lap. “I want to spend the whole day just the two of us.”

“What? Of course we can do that.”

“Really?”

Mithos looked up at Genis again, meeting his eyes, and something about the earnestness in his voice and the silence around them made this feel more embarrassing than maybe it needed to be. Mithos’s eyes were the same color as the sky outside, but they sparkled like the ocean did. “Y-yeah! I mean, I meant to spend the whole day with you anyways. That’s why I brought you here.”

“I’m glad you picked me instead of Lloyd...or Colette. Or...I guess I’m glad you picked me at all.” Mithos nodded, a smile on his face. “I know the day’s only just started but I’m still so happy anyways. Thank you, Genis.”

“Of course! I mean, I’ve done enough running around with them to last a lifetime anyways.” Genis sat back, looking out at the ocean again. “I feel like it’s only fair that you get to join too.”

“...Thank you.”

Genis felt like there was something else he needed to say, but the moment passed and their conversation went back to what it had been before, easy and light as they enjoyed the little moment of solitude before returning to the bustle of the crowd. There was still a lot more for them to do today, and Genis had every intention of dragging Mithos around until they were both so tired they just collapsed there right in the middle of the park. If Mithos was happy now, then he’d just make him even happier--that was the promise he made to himself at the top of the ferris wheel.


End file.
